Heather Muldoon calls Belldandy a crybaby during Titanic/Clobbered by Lunick
Summary: Everyone but Heather Muldoon is enjoying Titanic at Regal Cinemas. When the scene reaches Jack's death, Belldandy became devastated. Heather Muldoon then calls Belldandy a crybaby and then sprays crybaby gas at her which caused her to flood the theater with her tears as Heather Muldoon breaks the film projector with a hammer. Therefore, she gets grounded and clobbered by a bird named [[Lunick]] for what she did. Transcript Part 1: Heather Muldoon Makes Fun Of Belldandy During Titanic *[Main Theme (Beach) from Fire Emblem Awakening plays in the background] *(Nintendo presents) *[A Fire Emblem cartoon] *("Heather Muldoon calls Belldandy a crybaby during Titanic/Clobbered by Lunick") *(GoAnimate City, USA, July 1, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. Everyone is watching The Lion King. However, Heather Muldoon is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Titanic, Jack's death) *(Belldandy started sobbing and her eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying in Female Kanna's voice from Fire Emblem IF and it made Heather Muldoon very happy) *Heather Muldoon: Ha! (X20) Belldandy, due to being sad over Jack's death, you're such a crybaby goddess! You are a crybaby goddess! (X10) *[Heather Muldoon began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Belldandy in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark.] *Belldandy: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a wyvern. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a wyvern. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Heather Muldoon and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Heather Muldoon: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Heather Muldoon and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *(Heather Muldoon puts on her gas mask, sprays the entire area with crybaby gas, gets a hammer out, goes to the movie projector, uses it to break it and leaves to go home) *[Belldandy began to bawl even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 1,000,000 innocent people, injuring over 980,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives] [[Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films]] [[Category:Nail makeover videos]] [[Category:Bedtime foot massage videos]] [[Category:Tickling videos]] [[Category:Longest Videos]] [[Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons]] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Trivia]]